


Yuri on diet!!!

by Averagefujoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, based on a beautiful drawing in description, i thought it would have been funny, its my first fic here so who cares, oh well, probably it's just lame, victor being a tease, yuri on diet, yuuri paying him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averagefujoshi/pseuds/Averagefujoshi
Summary: Victor teasing Yuuri while he's eating, Yuuri paying him back





	Yuri on diet!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on AO3! It's based on this beautiful drawing made by Gearous (here's the fb link: https://www.facebook.com/Gearous/photos/a.108053269688211.1073741829.108050479688490/113258152501056/?type=3&theater go click like, quick! xD)  
> (also, if you know how to make a hypertext link pls help me lmao)

  
  
"No Yuuri! Bad Yuuri!"  
"But Victor…"  
"No buts!"  
"Please! i'm so hot! I need it!"  
"No ice cream for you! You are strictly on diet!"  
Yuuri sulked for a moment, before flaunting his best watery puppy-eyes to victor.  
"Pleaase? Just a bite?"  
Victor felt hesitated.  
Yuuri was so cute… but on the other hand the risk of him regaining weight was real.  
...but how could he say no to those eyes?  
"Ok, Yuuri, but just a bite."  
Yuuri’s eyes went even more watery, even bigger.  
“Just. one. bite.”  
'Stay strong, Victor - he repeated to himself - you have to be strong. For you and for Yuuri. You are being the rational one here’.  
Yuuri sighed. “Ok…"  
He took Victor’s hand, leading it to his mouth. He gave his fingers a kiss, bless this boy. Victor smiled at him, tilting the ice cream toward his boyfriend.  
The Japanese boy gave a long, good lick, tasting it, anticipating his treat.  
“Yuuri, you’re such a glutton”.  
Yuuri’s nasty look stung. He was clearly annoyed. Teasing him while he was eating (or couldn’t eat) one of his favorite foods wasn’t really a wise move.  
Oh well.  
Victor was about to say something to tease him even more, when Yuuri clamped is hand with both of his.  
He moved them toward his mouth and slipped the ice cream between his lips. And then he went down. And down. His brown, warm eyes didn’t leave Victor’s dilating pupils even for a second.  
The more he went down the weakest Victor’s limbs went.  
His mouth fell open, his hand became completely limp. The ice cream would have fallen, if it wasn’t for Yuuri’s hands. And mouth.  
Something else instead, lower on Victor’s body, was anything but limp.  
“Y… You took the whole thing” he caught himself whispering.  
Yuuri swallowed.  
“Just one bite, wasn’t it?” he said, leaving Victor’s hand.  
The ice cream stick fell, completely empty.  
Victor took a hesitant step closer to Yuuri.  
"No Victor! Bad!"  
“Please, Yuuri! I’m…"  
“Bad Victor!”  
“Yuuriiiii” he whimpered.  
Yuuri sighed dramatically.  
“Ok - he replied - just one kiss"


End file.
